How do you feel, When you fall in love?
by Wisba
Summary: Detective Beckett couldn't believe it. She would forbid herself from falling in love with that idiot, Richard Castle. Richard Castle had knew it all along. There was something special about Detective Beckett, that made him so drawn to her. Fluff!


**Author's Note:** Hello! –waves- I'm sure you didn't click this fanfic to hear me talk, but I just want to thank you for coming over to read my Fanfiction! There will be two chapters, one based on Detective Beckett's feelings when she realizes she's in love with Castle, and the 2nd chapter will be vise versa. Your Reviews are what motivate me to write, so please Read and Review! Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Kate Beckett walked around her apartment holding her morning cup of coffee. It was the early morning, her favorite time of the day. The television was on, but she wasn't really paying much attention to it at all. She let her mind wander for a while and lifted the cup of coffee to her lips. She took a sip and Richard Castle's face appeared in her mind with that stupid smug grin plastered to his face. Kate smiled to her self at the thought of it and then nearly choked on her coffee. His face…wasn't bringing a smile to hers was it? No…that couldn't be. '_I'm smiling at the thought of smacking that grin right off his face!!'_ she thought to her self, slamming the hot cup of coffee down on her kitchen counter.

She stomped from her kitchen to her den with her hands on her head _'He's ridiculous! He has no respect for authority and never listens to a word I say! Even if it's for his own safety! Why do I care if he gets shot in the head anyway?' _ She stopped walking and stood there for a moment. Ever since she had started working with Castle, she would wake up first thing in the morning, and not even ten minutes later, would she been ready to step out the door and go to work. Usually Kate would relax a little more…at least have her coffee and maybe a little breakfast before getting ready for work. '_It's not that I'm more eager to go to work or anything…'_ Kate mused, begging her hunches weren't true. But her heart was _racing_. She decided to go watch some television to calm herself. She walked her way back through her apartment.

But before going back to her kitchen, she stopped in her bedroom. She opened her closet, and stared at the dress that Castle had gotten her for the charity event they had attended just two seemingly short days ago. Her heart started racing again as she remembered that night. _'…What am I doing?' _She thought as she slammed the door to her closet shut. She made her way back into the kitchen and grabbed herself a stool and sat in front of the television. There was a commercial but the news came back on shortly after. The story was about, of course, Richard Castle. It was like she couldn't get away from him this morning! Kate watched as Rick waved to the crowd and smiled, and then sat down with an interviewer on a stage. She caught herself smiling again while watching the screen. Annoyed, she looked away and sipped her now lukewarm coffee. It was then that her phone rang. Kate picked it up and stared at the caller I.D. in disbelief.

"What is it!?" she snapped, answering the call.

"Yikes Detective! You would think you'd be a tad kinder answering the phone, especially since I was told to call you by the _Chief._" Rick Castle's voice purred. She could tell he had some news that she defiantly wasn't going to like.

"…Why didn't the Chief call me himself?" Kate asked, gripping her coffee cup angrily.

"He's a bit tied up. We've got a case." Castle said, and he sounded quite happy with himself.

"A…case? And your at the scene before me!?" Kate asked, irritated at the thought of not being there to make sure that her idiot of a partner didn't mess up her crime scene.

"I guess they like me better." He said in that smug tone of voice she hated so very much.

For a split second, he had her fooled. And he caught it right away, before she had a chance to retaliate.

"Chill, Detective, I was the one who discovered the body. Are you getting over here or not?"

"O-…Of course I'm coming! Just…stay in a corner and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." Kate said sternly, and hung up the phone.

She rubbed her temples and sighed, exasperated.

'_Even if I do fall in love with him….' _Kate thought to herself as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door _'He'll be the LAST one to know about it!"_


End file.
